Groudon's Revenge
by Poke-Gurl-2004
Summary: Groudon has to revenge his mother by defeating Team Magma and Kyogre for what they did to her. Without the trust of humans, this is quite easy for him. Rated for violence, death, and language. First fic here.
1. Chapter 1: The Birth

Thunder rolled across the land of Hoenn, and lightning streaked across the sky as the residents of all the towns ran for home. Another storm is coming. They have been coming twice a week, and the people were confused as to why. Were they coming from Johto and Kanto? Or was the hot weather affecting it? Even Meteoroligists were stumped... Nobody could figure it out...  
  
The Cave of Origin in Sootopolis City rumbled as the storm proceeded to start. A low roar could be heard from outside of it, but nobody could hear it from their homes... Deep inside lay a gigantic blue Pokemon. It looked like a whale with menacing eyes that could stare you to death. Kyogre, the legendary beast that controlled the storms that appeared. It was the cause of these thunderstorms... It growled for the final time and once again thunder rolled across the sky for the final time as the rain started pouring, hard. Children could be heard screaming and crying as this beast continued to make the storm worst with just a flicker of its tail. What was causing Kyogre to do this? It has never done this since its last battle with Groudon that was a thousand years ago! Why would it be doing this now? It won and Groudon had disappeard from thin air, it has no reason...  
  
Many miles away in another cave, laid an egg. A red egg, all alone in a nest. Rain could be heard just outside, crashing down on the cave as the egg started wiggling and cracking. 10 minutes later, the egg had completely hatched, and there sat a baby Groudon! This was the reason Kyogre was upset! A new Groudon was hatching! The baby Groudon looked at its surroundings and squeaked for its mother. She never appeared.... Groudon just looked down with tears in his eyes and fell asleep to the diminishing storm.  
  
The next day, Groudon opened its eyes slowly and stood up. He knew he was on its own, so he stepped outside to look at the world around him. It was bright and sunny, so he had to squint to keep from being blinded. Groudon looked from left to right trying to decide where to go. He decided to head right and leave the comfort of his nest forever. It was time he found a new home, but where would he go? What was he to do? He was just a baby without its mother. He had no idea what to eat, what humans were, who were enemies, and who could be called your friend. He had no idea what would happen to him as he set out on his life long journey. 


	2. Chapter 2: Exploration Groudon! Friends ...

Groudon walked down a dirt path of a forest. Surveying the seen, Groudon spotted another Pokemon. This Pokemon looked like a butterfly, but with only four stubby legs. Curiosity got the best of him and he decided to check out what it was. He had a rough time climbing the tree trunk, but with enough effort, he made it to the limb the sleeping butterfly was on. He started walking over to it, but a cracking noise stopped him. He looked down and his eyes widened, the tree limb was breaking! The butterfly Pokemon, also known as Beautifly saw this and flew up to keep from falling down with the strange Pokemon next to her. Groudon gripped the limb as it cracked further, and Beautifly got a look of sympathy and grabbed Groudon before the branch completely broke. The limb fell crashing to the ground with a thud. Groudon opened his eyes and saw that he was flying! Or not, he looked up and saw the Beautifly holding onto him. He smiled at her ans she sat him down. Beautifly started flying around him in bliss. She thought he was cute! Of course she did, he was just a baby, she loved babies, even human babies! Groudon squeaked once again as a thanks and continued down the path. Beautifly didn't want him to leave, so she decided to follow him wherever he went. Groudon turned around and saw Beautifly following him, he was happy that she was, and happy that he made a new friend.  
  
An hour later, they came across a fork in the road. Instinct told them to go left, so they did. About another 10 minutes down the path, they heard a commotion going on. They decided to check it out, and what Beautifly didn't want him to see, he saw. Humans... Beautifly tried to get him to leave, but he wanted to watch these humans battle one another with Pokemon. Beautifly with all her might, tried to pull him away, but failed miserably.. He just planted himself there watching the battle. Beautifly just gave up and decided to watch with him.   
  
The battle ended quickly with a Mightyena tackling a Roselia. The loser returned her Roselia and ran away crying. "And don't you come back until you're good enough to beat me!" The male trainer yelled to her. He sighed and turned around, but to hear rustling in the bush off to the side. He lifted an eyebrow and went over to it. Spreading the bush apart, he gasped, "Oh... my....god...." He whispered. There, in front of him, was a Groudon, a baby Groudon. He smirked and took out an Ultra Ball. "Now, you're mine!" Groudon looked up and saw the shadow of a human. He snarled and lept forward, biting the guy in the stomache. "AHHHHHHHH! DAMN!! STOP!!!" But Groudon wouldn't stop, he continued to tear up the guy when Beautifly saw it. She gasped and easily pulled him away. The guy sat there in pain fighting for his life as blood dripped out of his stomache and mouth. He took one last breath and died. Groudon snapped out of it and saw the scene before him. He got a terrified look and ran, as fast as he could, blinded by tears. Beautifly saw it best that he be left alone for a while so she flew up to a branch and took a nap.  
  
Groudon fell to his knees in front of a lake and cried. He had no idea why he had done that, he would've never done that, especially to a creature he never even knew... He stopped crying and went over to the water and washed the blood off of his hands and face. So many questions were ringing through his head. Why? Why did he kill a human, even one that wasn't going to harm him. Was it in his veins? Did his mother hold a grudge against humans that had been passed down to him? What was it? He continued to wash himself, unknown to him that someone was watching... 


	3. Chapter 3: New Found Home at Last!

After the last incident with the trainer, Groudon had gotton over it and forgotten it. Beautifly was glad that he did because he wasn't moping all the time. That had been about a week ago, and they were still stuck in the forest. Both of them were sick of it... They wanted out of it.. Even if it was beautiful..  
  
Two days later, they came to the exit of the forest. They were so happy they jumped for joy and ran towards it, only to fall down and go tumbling down a huge hill, rolling like two soccer balls at top speed. They finally landed, but they were too dizzy to even notice where they were. They shook their heads and finally came to. Groudon rubbed the side of his head and looked at Beautifly. He squeaked to ask if she was alright. She nodded and looked up. Her eyes went wide as dinner plates and Groudon just stared at her in confusion. She pointed to look and he turned around. Mimicking Beautifly, his eyes widened as big as dinner plates. There, in front of them, was the most beautiful, gorgous rain forest their eyes have ever seen! It had waterfalls that crashed down into the flowing river below them, millions of trees that stretched for miles. Groudon and Beautifly cupped their hands together and stared with gaping mouths. They looked at each other and nodded, then ran to the rain forest.  
  
They entered and saw thousands upon thousands of bird type Pokemon. Almost every single type that include Skarmory, Swellow, Taillow, Pidgey and their evolutions, and many others. It seemed to them that all the species of Pokemon lived here and enjoyed it. The decided to explore for a while and find a place to sleep before nightfall. They first decided to explore the waterfalls and the caves behind them. They got to the river and looked up, the waterfalls were huge! They seemed to just tower over them at 100 ft.! They soon saw fish Pokemon swimming and jumping down them. Magikarp, Goldeen, Seaking, Barboach, Whiscash, and even a Gyardos were all cresting the falls easily as though they were a waterslide! Groudon and Beautifly watched in awe as they came to the bottom of the falls and started swimming down stream. They waited for them to leave before heading behind the waterfall. They noticed they had to climb rocks, well, Groudon did, Beautifly just flew. Groudon started complaining as he got half way up them. It was no fair that she could just fly up to them while he had to climb! Beautifly giggled and told him that if he had wings he could! He just ignored her as he continued to climb. He finally made it to the top panting, That was hard for him since he was just a baby! He got up and they entered the cave.  
  
They got about a quarter of the way in and noticed that it was starting to get darker as they ventured farther. Beautifly wish she knew the attack Flash, but she would need to train in order to learn it... Groudon tilted his head and thought of something. Just because he was a baby didn't mean he didn't know any attacks! He closed his eyes and concentrated, then reopened them and roared. The roar was more like a high pitched whistle! Beautifly and other Pokemon around the outside covered their ears. Groudon finally quit and let loose an Ember attack illuminating the cave. Beautifly uncovered her ears and opened her eyes, what she saw amazed her and Groudon. Crystals! Thousands of them! All over the place! They sparkled in the light, emitting a beautiful glow that was like being in the middle of hundreds of rainbows stuck together! Their mouths dropped to the ground and they stared once again. It was even more amazing then laying sights on the forest! They decided to stay here for the night seeing as it was getting dark. They made their beds from soft dirt and fell asleep to this one thought: This was their new home. 


	4. Chapter 4: Confrontation: Team Magma and...

The Sun rose over the horizen as a man stepped to the edge of a cliff, watching it rise with impatience. "Come on dammit! Rise already! Today is the day and I don't want to wait!" He said in a gruff voice. He wore and long red cape with a hood over his face. The hood had the symbol 'M' on it. "Maxie, what's the rush? We got all day! Besides, I'm not that excited anyway.." Said Maxie's assistant, Rodren. Maxie turned around and grabbed him by the collar of his red shirt and held him up to his face. "You better be excited! This is the day we defeat Team Aqua and prove them wrong! Groudon still exists, and that he didn't lose against Kyogre! Besides, one of our grunts say they saw a baby Groudon in a forest with a Beautifly! I don't know if he was telling the truth or not, but I believe him! We're gonna defeat Archie and prove him wrong!" Maxie dropped him on his bottom and walked away. "..." Maxie turned around and looked at him. "What did you say???" "Nothing sir!" "Good! Go get the others ready, we'll start heading for Slateport!" Rodren got up and dusted himself off and ran to get the others ready, even if he didn't want to...  
  
A man stood stood on a beach watching the ocean and all its beauty. "Today is the day. The day we defeat Team Magma and all of their worthlessness!" He said. Wearing what seems to be a blue pirates outfit, Archie, the leader of Team Aqua stood there talking to himself as his assistant and Admin walked up to him. "Are you ok sir?" April said. "I'm just fine April, just thinking about today is all" Archie told her as he looked at her. April had no idea that her leader had a crush on her, which would've freaked her out if she knew, so he kept it in with all his might. "Go tell the others to get ready, we will set off in a couple of hours and head to Slateport." She nodded and ran off. 'Man she is beautiful!' Archie thought and turned around to head back to HQ.  
  
Around two o' clock the same day, Team Aqua arrived in Slateport and spread around to get ready. Team Magma arrived an hour later and did the same. Archie stepped up to Maxie. "Ready Maxie old boy?" "Ready for what? To get your asses kicked?" Archie just sneered and punched him in the face. He fell backwards and landed on his butt. He growled and got up and did the same to Archie. Residents and tourists around stopped and stared for a couple of seconds, then ran away screaming. "That's it! Enough is enough!" Archie tackled Maxie to the ground and started beating him up. Maxie kicked him off and sent him an uppercut to the jaw. Blood starting coming from his mouth as Archie recovered from the blow and high kicked Maxie in the stomache. He fell to his knees holding his stomache in pain. "Is that all you got? Bring it!!" Archie screamed at him. He went for another kick, but Maxie grabbed his ankle in time and tossed him into a building wall. "No! I'm just beginning! You just got lucky that time!" Archie got up and growled and punched him on the side of his face. Maxie stumbled to the left, but held his ground. His nose started bleeding from the punch. He lowered his head, removed his cape, and called out to the other grunts. They came out from behind buildings and their other hiding places. Archie did the same and his grunts came out as well. "ATTACK!!!" Both of them said at the same time and both teams rushed to try and kill the other one. Both Archie and Maxie ran at each other and started tearing at each other. This was no ordinary battle, it didn't use Pokemon. They wanted to kill each other in this one. Which they almost did... In the end, Team Magma won and Team Aqua retreated back to their base in shame.  
  
"I knew we'd win! Great job team, let's get back to HQ and rest and heal. I know this isn't the end. They will keep coming until they prove us wrong, that Groudon isn't alive. But I know he is!" At this, Maxie got a determined look on his face and walked away from the battle arena which was covered in blood. 'I know this isn't the end!' Was Maxie's last thought as they left Slateport. 


End file.
